Data storage arrays are used to provide large amounts (e.g., 10 terabytes to 10 petabytes) of data storage to enterprises. An example of such a data storage array is a VNX® brand array produced by the EMC Corp. of Hopkinton, Mass. Often, several such data storage arrays are connected to a storage network, and storage commands are processed by a host computer also connected to the storage network. These hosts typically utilize management software to control and monitor configuration and performance. An example of such management software is the Unisphere™ software produced by the EMC Corp.
In order to ensure optimal performance, hosts must register with the data storage arrays. Typically this is done by the hosts periodically broadcasting host registration commands to the storage arrays.